Ciclo Menstrual
by DreinaSwan
Summary: ¿Quien no se pregunto que haria edward y bella cuando esta tuviera su menstruacion? 5to Capitulo, final :
1. Primer Dia

**Estaa de mas decir.. que Los personajes le pertenecen.. Bla blaa. xD **

* * *

PovBella

Estaba en el Baño hace ya como media hora, exactamente Edward debe estar en el cuarto esperándome, como todo los días en la noche…pero no quería estar con el esta noche, ni mucho menos durante los 4 día de periodo que me faltaban, esta era la primera vez que me venia el periodo desde que se que Edward es un Vampiro y se queda toda las noches… pena y miedo, pero mas pena era lo que tenia.  
He estado media hora sentada en el piso del baño, con un dolor de vientre insoportable, y cambiándome la toalla a cada 5 minutos. Salgo o No Salgo… Igual si me quedo aquí obvio que Edward va a venir a lo que se duerma Charlie. Mmm Que hago... le atraerá el olor de la sangre… Yo creo que si al final es sangre…Estaba Retorciéndome de las Dudas y del dolor de vientre…

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?- hablo Charlie.. Prácticamente grito, probablemente ya Edward se habrá dado de cuenta que estoy en el baño.

-Si Char...Papa. Es solo un dolor.- pero que dolor..

-Ok Buenas Noches- Oh No ya Charlie se va a Dormir No doy ni 10 minutos para que Edward este aquí.

Necesito un plan. El es masoquista y se va a querer quedar... Plan. Plan. Plan. Piensa. Bingo…

Bajo por Una pastilla para el dolor. Luego subo y le digo que se vaya porque, porque Hoy voy a dormir con Charlie. Si esa es.!

Abrí la Puerta silenciosamente aunque de seguro el la escucharía y baje por las escaleras con cuidado ya que el dolor de verdad si era insoportable, casi caigo en el ultimo escalón, pero llegue viva a el estante de la cocina, donde están las medicinas, saque una pastilla y me bebí un vaso de agua. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque yo era mala mentirosa pero tendría que hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Subí lentamente, abrí en silencio la puerta de mi cuarto y asome la cabeza y el estaba ahí, y como algo raro me deslumbro.

PovEdward

Bella estaba extraña muy extraña, me miraba desconcertada y sonrojada. De repente un olor me cegó y me agarroto los músculos, olía a sangre, era su sangre, pero este olor tenia un toque raro, no se que será.

-Bella que te pasa?- pregunte desconcertado y sujetándome de la cama.

-Ehem Edward… mira... Voy hoy... no hoy voy a dormir con Charlie esta enfermo así que Chao.-

-Bella un Momento, no me engañes, primero Charlie no esta enfermo, ya lo hubiera sabido, y por ultimo huele a sangre bella ¿Que te hiciste?-

Ella estaba avergonzada, di un respiro suave, auch eso ardió, y me levante me cerque a ella, y contuve mi respiración. Ella estaba sonrojada y tenia su mirada clavada al piso. De pronto lo entendí todo, ella era humana, ella tenia su ciclo menstrual, y yo era un vampiro, con razón la sangre olía con un toque diferente con mas concentración era extraño, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer teniendo su ciclo. Y era ella...su sangre peor todavía, pero tenía que ejercer mi auto control hoy mas que nunca.

-Ah ya lo entiendo- Se Sonrojo mucho más- Emm... Bella lo puedo controlar tranquila, entra o si no Charlie se va a despertar.

Ella dudo y luego paso.. y se puso en una esquina, yo todavía estaba algo retirado de ella, pero su olor me golpeaba, fuertemente.

-Edward mejor vete, no seas tan masoquista, Vete- repitió sin ganas, y se doblo y puso sus manos en su vientre y se retorció.

Enseguida me le acerque, verla con un dolor, me dolía a mi también, y cuando se trataba de esto mi autocontrol estaba mas controlado que nunca. La Cargue y la traje a la cama, ella estaba llorando. Me partía el Alma; Jajaja me reí de ese pensamiento, yo no tengo alma, pero esto no era momento de risa.

-Vamos Edward no te hagas el duro mejor vete, porfavor- me suplico

-No bella no me voy a ir, me quedare aquí contigo, no me importa respirar, no me importa el ardor, solo me importa estar contigo.

Hizo una mueca y abrió su boca pero no hablo, se volvió a retorcer.

-Bueno Edward por lo menos asómate en la ventana y respira-dijo- Diablos siempre logra convencerme- dijo de tal modo que un humano no escucharía, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y me asome en la ventana solo por complacerla. El aire estaba puro pero su olor estaba igual, el recuerdo todo.

Tome aire, y fue a acostarme con ella, le puse un edredón bastante grueso y la abraze... Ella estaba de espalda mirando hacia la ventana.

Le susurre al oído

-Te amo, y no me importa que estés en tus días o no, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-  
-Y yo a ti Edward, ahora te puedo pedir algo?- dijo

-Si mi Bella, todo lo que quieras-

-Podrias tararear mi nana?

-Eso no es un Favor lo haría con mucho gusto, ahora bella mia duerme, te amo- susurre a lo bajito

Y empeze a tararear, hasta que su respiración se hizo mas pesada.. y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Siempre me preguntee que pasabaa un diaa de esos que bella tenia su ciclo menstrual ! (:


	2. Segundo Dia

**PovBella**

Edward se despidió en la mañana, para irse a cambiar y luego vernos en el instituto, yo no me moví hasta que el se fue, mi segundo y tercer día de mi periodo eran los mas horribles, con mucho dolor. Me levante de un solo brinco de la cama, y me congele, me vino un bajón, pero un bajón en todo uso de la palabra, me supuse que me había manchado toda... Ash...y así fue, prácticamente corrí al baño, no se como lo hice, pero logre… pero no llegue victoriosa estaba toda desbordada por así decirlo…

Luego de un Intenso baño, llegaron los dolores de nuevo, creo que hoy no podre ir al instituto, me muero de vergüenza, mientras que 5 vampiros escuchan cayendo la sangre en la toalla, no puedo ni pensarlo, la burla de emmett y quizás la histeria de rosalie, debido que ella esta paralizada, nunca se puede saber como va a reaccionar. Baje a la cocina por el desayuno y a tomarme una pastilla, y de una vez llamo a Edward y le digo que no voy a ir..Baje cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Charlie estaba colgándose su cinturón con el arma.

-Hola Papa ¿ ya te vas?-

-¿Bella que haces en esas fachas?¿no vas al instituto hoy?- Algo muy raro.. Charlie siempre ignorando mis preguntas (nótese el Sarcasmo)

-Ehem papa preferiría no ir, tengo mi periodo y tengo un dolor de vientre intenso- Y no era mentira, aunque yo nunca faltaba a el instituto en Phoenix porque tenia el periodo, solamente falte a mis 13 años, y fue porque era la primera vez que me venia, pero yo solo sabia que esta era una excusa.

-Necesitas algo? Medicamentos? Quiere que me quedes y preparo yo la comida?-

-No tranquilo papa vete a trabajar, y prefiero yo cocinar-

-Bueno...Me voy Bella... Cuídate-

-Adiós papa- Grite desde la cocina.

Me prepare mi desayuno, una taza de cereal y luego me bebí la pastilla, este día iba a hacer muy largo. Me dirigi hacia el teléfono y marque el celular de Edward, no sono ni dos veces.

-¿Bella que pasa? Te estoy esperando en el instituto- Dijo con tono preocupado

-Edward Hoy no iré al instituto, me siento muy mal y tengo mucho, dolor será mejor que no te aparezcas por aquí, Ehm. Yo...Bueno- me daba vergüenza hablar de estas cosas.

-¿Bella dime?

-Bueno Edward me esta bajando mucha sangre y para ti no seria nada seguro- Ni para mi, dije en mis adentros, pero Edward no era capaz de matarme y beber mi sangre- Mis mejillas estaban incendiándose, no me imagino diciéndole esto de frente- Pero como No supiste que no iba al instituto ¿Alice no esta contigo?

-No Alice esta de caza, por eso no sabia tengo media hora esperándote…¿Mmm mi amor pero te sientes bien?

-Si Edward tranquilo, Pero no te aparezca por aquí.. Por favor es lo mejor- .Ven. decía en mis adentros, no soportaría no verlo.

-Pero Bella mi..-

-Pero Bella Nada, hazme caso, Te amo-

-Ok esta bien, Yo También Te Amo, lo que me haces es una tortura, Adiós mi amor. -

Quede en Shock con el teléfono en mano, el nunca era así, no se dejaba vencer tan rápido…

Fui a descansar un rato en el mueble, mientras que la pastilla hiciera efecto, vi unos programas, luego me pare y busque una escoba para limpiar la casa…Mientras esperaba la hora de hacer el almuerzo.

**EdwardPov**

Estaba en Clase de Español, y no estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera a las voces de mi cabeza, luego que saliera del instituto iría a casa de bella, no me importa si se enoja o no, solo quiero estar con ella, este día en el instituto se me estaba haciendo eterno.. Una Hora más…  
Me puse a pensar en el olor extraño de la sangre de bella… porque olía un poco distinta la sangre esa..Le di vueltas a el Asunto hasta que Recordé unas Palabras que me dijo ella antes de Que supiera que yo era un vampiro.

_Ella salió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, apresurándose hacia la oficina, la seguí unos centímetros detrás de ella, su cabello despeinado rozo mi mano..._

_Ella se volteó para mirarme.  
_

"_En realidad me escuchaste" esa era la primera vez._

_  
Su pequeña nariz se movió. "Olí la sangre"._

_  
La miré con sorpresa. "La gente no puede oler la sangre"._

_  
"Bueno, yo si puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal. Huele como a oxido y a sal". _

_Mi rostro se congeló aún mirándola fijamente._Eso era, su sangre del periodo tenia un toque a oxido, pero sigue siendo dulce su sangre... ahora entiendo porque bella dice que la sangre huele a Oxido, será que ella mete sus narices allá abajo...Ok eso podría ser una teoría aunque tendría que preguntarle. Empecé a Olisquear a ver si en el salón había otra alumna que tuviera el periodo.  
Había dos alumnas sentadas en la parte de atrás, pero su olor no me causo daño alguno, Olia a oxido, esto era muy extraño, nunca había prestado atención a esto, con razón ninguna mujer nos llamaba la atención cuando tenia su periodo.  
Pase el resto de hora pensando en eso… Enseguida Salí del instituto, y arranque en el Volvo.. ella de seguro no me escucharía llegar en su casa…

Entre por la puerta, ya que comúnmente lo hago por la ventana, ella estaba de espalda cocinando y tarareando, el olor me golpeo mas fuerte que ayer, enseguida por reacción me lleve la mano a mi boca, y respire una gran bocanada de aire.-Bella Ahora entiendo lo que dices, el olor es mucho mas fuerte-

-Edward te dije que no vinieras no ves, que te pones en riesgo y me pones a mi-

Huh… eso dolió.. Ella nunca había reconocido que estaba en riesgo conmigo, pero según he leído, las mujeres cuando están en su periodo, se vuelven más vulnerables y sensibles.

-Bella mi amor, no puedo pasar un día sin verte, imagínate como será estos 3 días que te faltan-

Escuchaba su rápido golpeteo del corazón, veía fluir su sangre hacia sus mejillas, escuchaba un suave sonido de la sangre bajando y cayendo en la toalla... Elimine esos pensamientos.

-Vamos Edward yo tampoco, pero mejor que te vayas..-

-Bella antes de irme primero quería preguntarte…tu dices que la sangre huele a oxido, y a mi la sangre de tu periodo me da Olor también a oxido, solo quería preguntarte ¿ si tu hueles tu sangre de allá abajo? , es que como a mi tu sangre es lo mas dulce.

Enseguida note que sus mejillas ardían, pero no creo que sea por pena.

-Edward Cullen… que dices? ¿Me estas preguntando si yo meto mis narices en una cosa asquerosa como esta?...Mejor que te vayas, Adiós.

Me empujo sabiendo... que no podría conmigo, pero yo Salí de su casa. Si que estaba susceptible.

Me fui de caza, en la noche regresaría cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Eran como las 10 de la noche, y me subí al árbol que daba justo en su ventana, y me senté allí, ella no estaba dormida, se movía mucho, salió de su habitación, la escuche bajando por las escaleras, y luego subir, y se dirigía justo a la ventana.

**BellaPov**

No podía dormir sin Edward, soy adicta a el… subi a mi cuarto y fui directo a la ventana y me asome, para llevarme un susto vi unos dientes relucientes en el árbol, Era Edward sentado ahí, me dolía que fuera tan hermoso.

-Masoquista sobre protector- Murmure, seguro me escucho.

Vi escuche una suave risa angelical… y cerré de un golpe en la ventana.

Me fui a dormir más tranquila y con una sonrisa en mis labios luego de haber visto a mi gran amor.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews, Pues subi rapido, ya tenia este captulo listo y para que esperar..xD.. hahahaa!

en el otro capitulo va a ver algo de accion...

_**Adelanto:**_

Claro solo a ella le tenia que pasar, ella llamaba el peligro, solo a ella le pasaria que un vampiro neofito pasara por su casa justo cuando ella estaba botando sangre.  
  
Puuuaf.. hahaha ya se imaginan.. xD  
Actualizo el Viernes, O el Sabado y si noo el Luness xD

ADIOOS! BESOOS


	3. Tercer Dia

**PovBella**

Mi tercer día, dos días mas y acabara esta tortura, pase una noche terrible, Edward no durmió conmigo pero si estuvo toda la noche en el árbol. Pegue la carrera al pararme de la cama para ir al baño... Para mi mala suerte Charlie estaba en el. Tuvo que esperar, mi toalla no resistió y se desbordo, manchándome toda la pijama. Luego de bañarme, estaba peinándome y viéndome en el espejo... Estaba muy entretenida pensando que hoy tenia que ir al instituto, pues tengo examen de trigonometría, menos mal que la pasada clase entendí todo perfecto, porque no había estudiado… cuando de repente vi un GRANO… uno muy grande, en toda mi frente, era asqueroso.  
Desayune y me fui al instituto.

Edward me estaba esperando al lado de su volvo.

-Bella ¿como te sientes?-pregunto preocupado

-Odio ser Mujer, todo seria perfecto si me viniera la menopausia ya… y no es esa clase de menopausia que te llega a los 50- Claro el sabia que tipo de menopausia quería , ser vampiro… ya que me congelaría y no vendría periodo.

Puso los Ojos en Blanco.

-Claro Edward, si tu me convirtieras en vampiro no tendría que para por nada de esto, esto es una mortificación -

-bella ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto- el estaba rígido supongo que era por el olor.

-Edward no tienes porque soportar esto y estar caminando al lado de mi como si nada, yo se que esto te afecta…-No me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Lo se Bella me Afecta y no sabes cuanto-

-Bueno Edward y ¿entonces? Dentro de dos días ya no tendré nada… y será más resistible para ti-

-Si Bella ya lo se… pero mas me afecta apartarme de ti… y prefiero estar así que lejos de ti-  
Esbozo una sonrisa de esas que hacen que mi respiración se detenga y mi corazón se pare.

Caminamos hacia trigonometría, presentamos el examen.. Edward me susurro unas respuestas..sin que nadie lo notara… Íbamos camino al comedor…cuando me acorde que Edward no era el único Vampiro ahí.

-¿Edward porque no nos sentamos apartados de tus hermanos?- pregunte con miedo, yo botando sangre y rodeada de 5 vampiros no era muy seguro que digamos.

-Si, ya eso lo tenia en mente, recuerda que jasper es nuestro vegetariano reciente y no creo que pueda controlarse.

Nos sentamos algo apartados, pero estaba segura que ellos podían sentir mi olor… comi poco, mientras Edward desboronaba su comida…de repente de la nada apareció Emmett con Alice, pero Alice salió de largo.

-Huh Bella que olor… - dijo emmett haciendo que mi mirada se clavara al piso- Oh Bella tienes un Grano .. es del tamaño de una roca- Grito emmett, trágame tierra.

-Emmett- dijo Edward enfadado

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo es broma- añadió con una risotada que retumbo mis oídos. Edward le tiro una Mirada Malvada.

-Ok no es broma, Jajaja.. Me voy por aquí andan muy Bella, Perdón Adiós sangrona-

-Emmett- dijo Edward mas furioso.

-Ya Ya, Adiós.

Quería gritar de la rabia, que raro su hermano gigantón, emmett me caía muy bien pero en estas situaciones no. Tenia mis mejillas ardiendo, por la pena y la rabia.

Salimos del Instituto. Y le insistí a Edward que no fuera hasta la noche, quería bañarme , tener un poco de privacidad. Toda la tarde transcurrió normal, tuve dolor de vientre, prepare la cena a Charlie, me bañe y me fui a mi cuarto… a esperar a Edward me sentía agotada, quería dormir, así que me deje llevar, igual Edward vendría y se acostaría a mi lado abrazándome.

**EdwardPov**

Estaba tocando en el piano, la canción que le compuse a esme, tocándola para ella, esperando que fuera un poco mas tarde, hasta que Charlie se durmiera para ir con bella, Alice estaba sentada al pie de la escalera, cuando me vino una visión de su mente.

_**Un Vampiro pasando por el Bosque cerca de la casa de Bella, captando su olor, llega en frente de la casa de bella y se queda parado, luego sube y entra al cuarto de Charlie, Bebe su sangre, luego va a la habitación de Bella ya dormida, el Vampiro se dirige hacia ella y Bebe su sangre dejándola Muerta.**_-NOOOOO-grite.

Salí Volando de la casa, Claro solo a ella le tenía que pasar, ella llamaba el peligro, solo a ella le pasaría que un vampiro neófito pasara por su casa justo cuando ella estaba botando sangre.

Cuando llegue, le vi al vampiro inmóvil frente a la casa de bella. Me Abalance sobre, produciendo un sonido aterrador para oídos humanos.

**BellaPov**

Me desperté sobresaltada, por un sonido, tan estruendoso, como el de dos piedras al chocar con una fuerza sobrenatural, corrí exaltada hacia la ventada y vi como Edward, era Edward se adentraba en el bosque peliando con alguien otra persona, se empezaron a oír chirridos estruendosos, Charlie no se despertaba, vaya que tenia el sueño pesado, pero eso no me preocupaba, me preocupaba Edward…se me estaban yendo las luces, empecé a ver negro asi que me sujete de la ventana. Luego todo se calmo y a lo lejos vi una Luz… era fuego.  
Pasaron 10…15….minutos y yo estaba caminando por todo mi cuarto… Algo me sujeto por detrás…Era Edward...

-Oh Edward que ha pasado, ¿que fue todo eso?-dije todavía preocupada y nerviosa.

-Eso fue, la demostración de que tu eres un imán para el peligro-dijo preocupado- Un Vampiro iba pasando por el lugar equivocado, y capto tu esencia, y pude llegar a tiempo y descuartizarlo…- empezó a hablar muy rápido con ira.

Ah Mi solo me pasaba esto, era verdad yo atraía el peligro, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y el me levanto y me llevo a la cama.

-No Llores mi bella, calma, no importa que seas un imán para el peligro, yo estaré aquí cuidándote siempre, nunca me alejare- y Empezó a Tararear…pero todavía sentía sus emociones en su voz, preocupación, ira, nerv… Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé que Edward me abandonaría…

* * *

**Ok el final quedo extraño, como esto es antes de luna nueva, ella soño pensando que si ocurria otra cosa asi edward la iba a dejar. como un deja vu.. jajaja nooc.. toi Lokaa.. Pues Nos Vemos.. Luegoo.. cuando me lleguee mas inspiracion y escribaa mas del fic! (: Pasen por mis One-shots! :D ... Y me dejan comentarios sere feliiz.. D:!**

Opiinen. les gusto? o No? =(

*Deseo frustado:Qiero un Edward & un Rob :D


	4. Cuarto Dia

**BellaPov**

Me desperté temprano como siempre, Edward me dio un beso para escabullirse por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño, no tenia sentido. Todo era muy confuso, era oscuro y Edward y yo estábamos en el bosque, el me decía que se tenia que ir porque el era malo para mi y yo le decía que no, pero el se fue y se adentro en el bosque yo trate de perseguirlo pero mientras mas me adentraba todo se volvía mas pequeño y me costaba respirar.  
Me pare y fui directo al baño, estuve un buen tiempo, tengo mi cuarto día de periodo, tenia dolores de caderas y molestias en mi vientre, esto era insoportable. Charlie se había ido a trabajar muy temprano.

Llegue al Instituto, vi clases todo normal, hasta que en el recreo… Emmett. Grito.. –ALERTA ROJA, VIENE BELLA- menos mal que nadie entendió, bueno eso creo, pero fue un día horrible. En la salida llegue a la casa, y Edward dijo que iba dentro de un rato

Me dispuse a leer mi libro favorito… esperando que Edward llegara.  
Pegue un brinco cuando sentí unas manos frías en mis hombros.

-Edward, me asustaste-

-Lo siento Bella no era mi intención. ¿Como estas?- me pregunto dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bien, con un poco de dolor- le dije media mareada por el beso

-Mmm pero quieres algo?-

-No, no Tranquilo… solo quiero preguntarte algo- lo del sueño me tenia inquieta, y estaba triste y no sabia porque- pero promete responderme.

-Lo prometo, dime confía en mi.-

-Tonto ya confió en ti, es solo que, bueno Edward tengo el presentimiento que me vas a dejar, que yo no soy suficiente para ti, algo me lo dice, si me vas a dejar, dímelo de una vez y acabamos con esto y no dejemos que pase mas tiempo porque soy una humana, una simple humana y será doloroso para mi y … - no pude terminar de hablar , mis lagrimas salieron a flote, estaba muy sensible.  
Hubo una pausa, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos, y beso mis mejillas quitando mis lágrimas con sus labios.

-Bella mi amor, ¿que te hace pensar eso?-

-Eh Edward no se ahí algo que me dice que te voy a perder- Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo.

-No Bella amor, yo jamás te abandonare, quita esa idea de tu mente, tu eres todo lo que he esperado en mi existencia, preferiría morir antes que dejarte.-me dijo besándome.

-¿De Verdad Edward?- pregunte secándome las lágrimas.

-Claro mi amor, acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo y que no puedo seguir sin ti.-

Yo tampoco podría seguir sin el, mis lagrimas volvieron a caer, DIABLOS, No iban a parar de caer nunca. Me beso cuidadosamente y poquito, me imagino que con el olor de mi menstruación

-Edward dame un segundo, voy al baño-

**EdwardPov.**

Yo me hacia el duro, pero el olor de bella todavía me afectaba, no le decía nada, porque de seguro se pondría de terca y saldríamos peliando. Yo estaba escuchando todo lo que hacia en el baño, mis oídos son así, y eso si no lo podía me paso un mensaje.. ''Edward porque te veo comprando toallas sanitarias''no entendi asi que no le respondi..espere que bajara bella y venia con su cara sonrojada y una mano en el vientre. Oh no, ya se a lo que se refiere alice.

-Ehm Edward necesito un favor- Yo asentí y ella Vacilo- Puedes ir a la farmacia y comprar unas toallas y unas pastillas para el dolor, se llaman Fem- se sonrojo.

Nunca en mi vida, había ido a comprar esa clase de cosas, presiento que iba a pasar una pena o quizás no todo seria depende como le digo a la que vende en la farmacia y si piensa que soy gay? Como dicen por ahí todo bonito es gay…no porque yo me crea bonito si no que ante los ojos de un humano soy así y entonc…

-Edward, tranquilo si no quieres ir, yo voy. No te preocupes.-me dijo ella con desganas.

-No bella, tranquila yo voy, estoy aquí en un momento, ¿no quieres algo mas?- se sonrojo, ella era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba.

-Ehm bueno no.-Vacilo y luego dijo.- Bueno si, un helado.-

-Ok amor.- le di un suave beso en la frente y Salí.

Fui en el volvo a la farmacia mas cerca. Me baje Tranquilamente y estaba atendiendo una señorita.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Enseguida sus pensamientos me invadieron.

''Wau que chico tan apuesto, este no es el tal Cullen… los raros del pueblo''

-Dígame, en que le puedo ayudar.-

-Bueno me da unas Toallas sanitarias, de cualquier marca y unas pastillas Fem para el dolor de vientre.-

''Dios no puede ser mas hermoso, me imagino que eso es para su hermanas o para la novia, que tal…''

Le pague a la señorita y me dirigí hacia una heladería, le compre el envase mas grande y me dirigí hacia su casa. Pará mi mala suerte ya había llegado Charlie. Asi que le dejo eso a bella y estuve sentado un rato con ella, como la respectiva visita de novio a su novia. Llego la hora de irme. Y le dije que la vería mas tarde. Me fui a mi casa a cambiarme y luego regresaría para estar con el amor de mi vida, que digo vida de mi existencia.

**BellaPov.**

Edward me dejo lo que le pedí, como lo amo, prepare la cena a Charlie y fui a darme un baño rápido, me puse mi pijama, baje por el helado, que no me lo había comido, y me fui al cuarto a esperar a Edward.

Sentí la Ventana abrirse y ahí estaba el con su sonrisa blanca y perfecta destellando. Me dio un suave y rápido beso.

-Que tal como va tu periodo? Te sigue doliendo?-

-Estoy bien y ahora mucho mejor porque estas tu.- me sonroje.

Se sentó a mi lado, y yo destape el helado

-¿Quieres?- le pregunte mientras me metía una cucharada, puso los ojos en blanco y yo me rei.. Me encanta cuando pone esa cara.- ¿Te reto a que pruebes?

Sin notar nada ya no tenia ni cuchara ni helado en mis manos y el ya la tenia en su boca, puso cara de pocos amigo y trago… no pude evitar reírme.

-Esto es tan asqueroso.-me dijo, ahora fui yo que puse los ojos en blanco, si el helado es lo mejor del mundo.

-Ah claro porque no sabe a una dulce sangre, ¿quieres sangre? Yo estoy botando mucha.- ok no se que me pasaba todo me estaba dando risa. Su reacción fue inmediata, movió la cabeza y se quedo petrificado y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ese helado te esta cayendo mal, así que a dormir.- me lo quito de las manos y trajo un edredón, me cubrió y me acostó, parecía que yo fuera su hija, lo único que faltaba el besito de buenas noches, y sin ese no me dormiría.

-Duerme bella, que tengas dulces sueños.- y empezó a tararear.

- Ehii y mi beso de buenas noches.- se hecho a reír pícaramente y vacilo si dármelo o no.

-Te amo loquita- me dijo en un suave susurro.

* * *

Ahhh tardee pero se los trajee.. jaajajaja este capi es loco.. me gusto bueno noc si a ustedes.. el proximo capi es el final... de la tortura.! jajajaja .. dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.. adioos

PD: Quieroo a rob __


	5. 5 y Ultimo Dia

**BellaPov**

Siiiii.. Hoy por fin mi ultimo de día de periodo Amanecía mas feliz que nunca... Bueno eso espero que me dure 5 días, y que este sea el último se acabo la tortura, aunque Edward no estaba tan distante esto seria mejor para el aunque se haga el duro.

Ayer casi no dormir por decirlo de alguna manera estaba eléctrica, haciéndole preguntas tontas a Edward… el me cantaba y ni siquiera me podía dormir… creo que fue el helado que el me trajo, recuerdo que le pregunte ¿Porque a los Hombres no le viene el periodo… ellos también tienen que sufrir y ponerse una toalla y que algunas veces nos irritan…? Algo así fue la pregunta, no podía hablar balbuceaba por todo… Yo creo que Edward debió de haberse reído de mí como nunca.

Era viernes, ultimo día de la semana… luego de bañarme durante un buen rato… que Charlie me tuvo hasta que gritar por el agua, comí mi taza de cereal y me dispuse a ir al instituto.

El estaba ahí sentado en la caja (maletera o como lo quieran llamar) de su coche, sonriéndome y yo sonrojándome, me saco de mi ensueño un estruendo ruido de mi abuelo camión y Edward frunció el ceño… yo creo que Edward estaba celoso de mi camión, porque según el yo no botaba al camión porque lo quería mas que a el… cierto que pensamiento mas Estúpido. Me baje del camión y abrí para revisar el motor o lo que fuera, aunque no sabia mucho de carros pero olía a quemado.

Edward apareció en el instante que yo me baje y esbozo una sonrisa, y cuando estaba apunto de besarme me vino un bajón y el se puso rígido. Que Vergüenza me sonroje de inmediato y el me dio un beso en la frente y se aparto un poco para revisar el motor del carro. Mientras revisaba se empezó a reír me imagino que se estaba acordando de algo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y bien – empezó- ¿Todavía quieres que beba la sangre que estas botando?

-Ehm Si- dije, un momento- ¿Ya va..yo dije eso?

Estallo en risas.

-Si ayer cuando te comías el helado, estabas como que graciosa, el periodo te cayo mal.- dijo riéndose.

-Muy Gracioso Edward Cullen.- dije sonrojada y me voltee para dirigirme a clases.

Enseguida como lo supuse estaba a mi lado.

-Vamos Bella solo bromeeo-dijo con un puchero- No tengo la culpa de que el helado te hiciera ponerte asi.-

-Esta bien.- no podía resistirme.- Pero nada de helado durante mi periodo... creo que eso si me afecta.

Cuando entramos en clases, ya habían empezado y tuvimos que pedir unos pases. Las horas se me hicieron eterna tenia ganas de ir al baño. Cuando sonó el timbre me disculpe con Edward y le dije que dentro de poco lo alcanzaba. Fui al Baño y estuve un rato allí… es muy incomodo hacer cambio de toalla cuando no estas en tu casa y hay oídos que pueden oír lo mas mínimo por ahí.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería Solo estaba Edward y Emmett… supongo que Alice, Jasper y Rosalie están de caza… Oh no Emmett caí en cuenta que Emmett estaba en la misma mesa… y tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara… 3 2 1…

-BELLAAAA...- Grito y todo el mundo voltio.- Ven aquí querida sangrienta.- me sonroje y Edward le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a emmett, pareciera como si este no hubiera notado que Edward le golpeo.

Vi a Mike sonreír y cuando pase por su lado me pregunto

-Oye Bella porque el Grandote te dice Sangrienta?- Emmett cuando escucho a Mike... y le lanzo una mirada que aterraría cualquiera.

-Porque me caigo mucho ya sabes.- y seguí de largo, llegue a la mesa

-Hola bellis Que tal como va la sangre.- dijo emmett susurrando, me sonroje y cuando estaba sentándome me vino un bajón.- Oh subiendo a tus mejillas y bajando a tu... Auch.- se quejo cuando Edward le tiro una manzana en la cabeza y la manzana se partió en dos... Afortunadamente nadie estaba pendiente de los Cullen en esos momentos.

Emmett no dejo de hacer bromas hasta que el timbre sonó… ¡ALELUYA! Quise gritar… Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

-Bella Disculpa a emmett es un animal.- dijo un poco furioso pero en su cara se le veía el toque divertido.

-Tranquilo Edward ya estoy acostumbrada, todos se burlan de mi.-

-Yo no me burlo de ti.- dijo

-Si claro.- dije, y se hecho a reír…

Llegamos del instituto y en casa no estaba Charlie así que Edward se quedo. Me dispuse a preparar la cena mientras el me veía.

-Asi que hoy es tu ultimo día?- Pregunto.

-Ehm si pero posiblemente no me deje de bajar hasta mañana, aunque por lo momentos estoy limpia.- me sonroje.- A veces odio ser mujer.. y mucho mas ''humana''

-Oh Bella no de nuevo.- me dijo y se acerco.- tu no sabes lo que daría esme, rosalie hasta alice por ser mujer.. la mujer fue lo mejor que creo Dios, sin ellas no existiría el hombre y no hubiera vida humana en la tierra porque ellas son las que cargan 9 meses con su bebe y eso es gracias a la menstruación y al proceso de ovu…-

-Si Edward ya entendí, por ahora no quiero que me vengas con clases de .- Tu sabes lo que quiero yo dejar de ser mujer por decirlo técnicamente, quiero ser como tu y estar contigo siempre.-

Abrió la boca para decir algo y desapareció.-

Escuche la puerta abrirse y era Charlie. Estuve un rato hablando con el, luego me bañe y ya no me estaba bajando menstruación… Me puse a dar saltos de Felicidad. Fui a la habitación y ahí estaba Edward. Prácticamente me le tire encima y el se puso rígido y luego cambio la postura y se relajo y me abrazo.

-Asi que sigues empeñada en dejar de ser humana.-me pregunto

-Ya sabes mi respuesta.- le dije alzándome para besar su nariz.

-Bendita seas Mujer.- nos echamos a reír y me dio un pasional beso en los labios.

**1 mes después**

-Edward de nuevo.- le dije sonrojada.

-Oh no Bella otra vez.- dijo el preocupado y rígido.

-Esa es la Tortura de ser Mujer…-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

-No importa la podre soportar por 40 años mas, hasta la menopausia.- Puse los Ojos en Blanco y se hecho a reír. 40 AÑOS.

Y se dirigió hacia mi boca, olvidándome por lo que iba a protestar... Algo de año se trataba pero no lo recuerdo.. Respira.

**_FIN*_**

* * *

Awww.. terminee.. lloraree.. sniff.. Bueno fue un placer dejarle esta historia y que tuviera tanta aceptacion!.. Gracias por sus Reviews.. y Que Vivan las mujeres y su Mestruacion! hahahaha xD Nos vemos en otra Historia.. Abrazos y Besos..

**PD: Sigoo esperando a Rob***


End file.
